Goodnight, My Love
by Heart of the Matter
Summary: When you're laying on my chest, I'll keep you right by my side. I feel you breathing. Close your tired eyes. And I'll hold you one more time, until tomorrow. Goodnight, my love.


**Remember - The ideal nutrition source for an author is 'Reviews'**

**Disclaimer - These are not my characters. I just like to play around with them.**

**A/N - This story is a songfic inspired by Honor Society's 'Goodnight, My Love'. Amazing song, amazing band. Lyrics in bold italics.**

**Goodnight, My Love**

_**It's been quite a long year  
Like we're being tested  
To face all our fears  
Finally your mind  
will get some rest  
And you'll feel much better  
When you're laying on my chest  
I'll keep you right by my side  
I feel you breathing  
Close your tired eyes**_

It was as Hogwarts always was at night; silent and sombre. The darkness crept over each hallway, each dormitory, and many days, rain cascaded over the tightly shut windows, as if the skies were grieving the losses the world had faced. The moon hung full in the velvety twilight, casting an ethereal glimmer over the lives of those who had lived and lost, showing them that no matter what happened, the world continued to turn, night would turn to day as day had turned to night, pain and sorrow would fade; life would go on.

Tonight, deep inside the grounds of the school, in the Heads Tower of the ancient castle, were two souls, awake, hidden in their own little world, finding answers to questions unresolved. It had been a long year both of them; conflicting worlds, conflicting families, friends and emotions had left them confused and on opposite sides of a war. But one would have to step forth if they were to have a chance at salvaging any little piece from this broken relationship.

And one did.

He transgressed from a lifetime of teachings, knowing in his heart that the right way, the way of the Light, was by her side, and fought alongside her, protecting what he loved but could never have. No sooner was the physical war over, a psychological one had begun. The soldiers of the war, those who had fought for freedom, had won the war for the world, but lost many of their own little battles; fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters... how many more relations could be named? Many were sacrificed for the greater good and became martyrs in the Great War.

But he was alive and she was safe; to him, that was all that mattered. When they had been elected as Heads, both had been overjoyed. They had long since harboured feelings for each other, but even after the war, the prejudices of those around them kept them silent, and never did these two lovers have the chance to share their thoughts with the other.

The year had passed slowly, each student in the school returning to their normal routine, many hearts still healing, many lives forever scarred. And hers was one of these.

Over the months leading up to this night, they had learned to be civil to each other, grown to be friends. Life as they knew it had changed and though they never told each other how they felt, a mutual understanding was there: _they were in love but they could never be together._

It had only been a month since he had found out, and so wounds that had long since healed were now reopened, as well as new ones that had formed on his heart. At first he though she was lying, as she cried, sitting on the floor of the bathroom they shared. He wasn't meant to know; he had just barged in because the door was unlocked. He hadn't known she was in there. But all his disbelief had been dispelled by the blood that covered her lips, her hands and the sink. _The girl he loved with all his heart was dying._

He left the bathroom in shocked silence, sitting down on his bed, thinking back on the months leading up to that day. She had lost weight, her appetite had thinned, she looked tired and overworked; even her grades had begun to drop as she missed many classes. He hadn't thought to ask her for any explanations; they hardly ever spoke.

But that day was a revelation; it had changed him. He didn't care about what the whole damn school thought. He brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner. He carried her books and stayed by her side all day. Her friends had protested, questioned and even resorted to violence and one day, her patience had broken. She slapped Harry across the face, she yelled that they should grow up, cried that he was only helping her, and they had all backed down. No matter what time it was, no matter what he was busy doing, if she needed something, he would get it for her. Day by day he watched the changes in her take place.

But today is different.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione walked into her dorm lethargically. It was well past curfew and she hadn't been able to keep her dinner down, making her belly protest. She lifted a lanky hand to her grumbling stomach and made her way to the kitchen, only to find Draco leaning over the island, his back to her. She heard the familiar sound of chopping and smelled the familiar scent of something cooking, and it made her smile every time. When he had first cooked for her, she had been surprised by his culinary skill, but he had explained that despite his disrepute in the eyes of all that is good and almighty, he was a stay-at-home kind of guy and cooking had been a hobby that he had taken up since childhood. He had lifted her up and set her on the countertop, passing her a carrot to pass her time and he cooked and spoke to her lightly, making her laugh, as if they had been friends for an eternity; as if she was perfectly fine and would be until she died of old age. She walked over to him silently, but Draco knew she was there, and he turned to face her, greeting her with a soft smile.

"Hey there." He looked at her lovingly, happy to spend these cherished moments with her, sad that one day, soon, he wouldn't be able to.

"Hi," she looked down at her stomach with a silly grin as it grumbled once again.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, "I'm cooking tonight, as you can see, so why don't you go freshen up and I'll be done with this in a minute," he led her out of the small kitchen and nudged her in the direction of her bedroom.

She laughed lightly and turned her head to him, "When I get back, there better some amazing food on the table, because you trying to get rid of me must mean that you're working on something special there," and with that she made her way to her room, frowning when she had her back to him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Hermione walked back down the stairs and into the living room, she was greeted with a delicious scent of fresh food.

Draco met her at the bottom of the steps and bowed, directing her towards the table, "Your dinner, Madame."

Hermione grinned and put her hand in his outstretched one, letting him lead her to her chair. He treated her like a true gentleman, pulling out her chair, pouring her wine and serving her the dinner he had cooked. They spent an hour sitting there, eating, talking about everything and nothing, and it was one of the best memories Hermione would have with him.

Draco watched as Hermione talked to him animatedly. She looked so much more alive tonight, as if her strength was returning to her but he couldn't help but notice a touch of something in her eyes; something that confused him, he didn't know what. After finishing their dinner, Hermione stood up and walked over to her music system, removing a CD from the rack beside it and putting it in. She skipped a few tracks until she found the one she was looking for, and moved back to Draco's side, taking his hand in hers.

"Lay down with me, just for tonight," her expression was morose, varying from what he had seen just a few seconds ago, and he wondered what had brought on the sudden change. But he didn't protest.

He fetched a pillow and quilt, and when he returned, made himself comfortable on the couch before pulling her down next to him. Hermione shifted, laying her head on his chest, her breathing shallow and peaceful.

"I'm tired."

"Then close your eyes and rest. And I'll be right here when you open them again," Draco stroked her chestnut hair softly, weaving his fingers through its long strands.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, intent on keep this moment intact, on not letting her tears ruin the tranquillity of tonight. But she couldn't help but stifle the sobs that escaped her and soon enough, her tears were drifting down her cheeks and onto his chest.

Draco turned to get a better view of her and looked into her eyes, worried, "Why are you crying, love?" He stared at her, puzzled. But she diverted her gaze from his and didn't reply. He took her chin in his palm and turned her face to his, "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong... please." His tone was concerned and begging, and she looked back up at him with tired, knowing eyes.

_It's time to let go._

"Nothing's going to happen to you Hermione. I'm going to keep you safe," he shook his head in disbelief, bringing her head to his chest and holding her tightly, "Don't cry now, come on. You don't have to be afraid."

"Draco..." she called his name and he moved back to look at her, "You don't have to be afraid," and she put her head on his chest again and closed her eyes.

"Shhhh... Just rest. It'll be alright."

_**Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best **__**friend**__**  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
And I'll hold you one more time  
Until tomorrow**_

They stopped talking and the room went silent, and the only noise that could be heard was the melancholy melody of Honor Society, playing tenderly behind them. He put his hand over her head, laid a kiss on her forehead and felt her drift into a painless slumber.

_**While you're deep in the dream  
I'm awake and thinking  
Of what we could have been, yeah  
Could I have done something better  
And made some changes  
But objects in the review mirror  
Are closer than they seem  
there's no use grasping  
The things out of reach**_

Draco stared at the ceiling, unable to put himself to sleep. A whirlpool of thoughts raged through his exhausted mind, unwilling to let it rest; and with that came the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he could have done something more, taken her to more doctors, tried harder to find any answers, any cure or _anything at all_ that could help prolong her life. Maybe he could have taken care of her better, and then some day, they would have the life that they dreamed of. He lay with Hermione in his arms, wondering of what they had, and more so of what could have been: a house, a wedding, children... a full life with the only girl he would ever love. But those things were impossible, because she would never make it that far. She wouldn't make it any further at all...

And it was stupid of him to try to hold on. It would only make it more painful. There was nothing more he could do other than reminisce in the memories that they shared, because trying to catch something that was out of reach would only crush his already broken dreams.

_**Inside I'm dying  
I don't wanna let you  
We worked so hard and  
Outside I'm crying  
My heart won't admit  
What my mind already knows  
And it's getting light outside**_

A strong, tugging ache developed in his chest and he pressed his eyes shut, disbelieving that he would have to let her go. Hermione woke up and looking up at him, his tears began to flow, stinging his eyes as their gazes met.

"Hermione, please don't leave me. I'm dying inside love. You can't do this to me," Draco pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his head falling down to the crook of her neck.

"Then don't let me go Draco," her voice was thick with emotion and small sobs escaped her lips.

"We've worked so hard for so long. You can't just give up on me now. I _won't_ let you do that."

Hermione moved her fingers through his hair softly, comforting him, as he tightened his grip on her lean body, comforting her. They lay in each other's arms and, once again, silence fell upon the room; two young lovers, who had spent most of their life serving others, serving the world, now at a loss of words, for what they had thought to be their reward for their troubles was now being snatched away.

"I love you."

_**Guess I'll get up  
Put on my clothes  
And kiss you one more time  
So close your tired eyes, yeah**_

Draco lifted his head up from the crook of Hermione's neck and stared at her with tortured eyes, "I love you too." He lifted her chin higher up and pressed her to him, kissing her fiercely, not saying a word but saying everything that needed to be said. Their lips moved with no grace or elegance, but rather they pushed at each other, pressed together in a frenzied love, to steal away as much feeling as they could in the few moments they had left together. And when they finally broke apart, it was because the need for air had finally overwhelmed them more than their need for each other.

"Draco, it's time for you to go... the sun is rising and you'll be late."

Draco chuckled sadly, "You'd be a crazy woman to think that I'm leaving your side Hermione Granger." He moved closer to her and this time, grazed her lips with a ghostly touch, and kissed her slowly and passionately, not wanting to stop, "Now close your eyes love, and it'll be alright, because when you open them again, I'll be right here by your side."

_**Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting, baby  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kind of living  
Goodnight my love  
At least I held you on last time  
Before tomorrow**_

Hermione shifted down and put her head on his chest peacefully, closing her eyes, "Goodnight my love."

The first rays of sunshine peeked through the spaces between the drawn curtains, throwing small sprays of light around them.

The sun was rising and tomorrow was about to begin.

The only sound was that of Honor Society, playing a soft tune behind them.

Draco closed his eyes, mimicking the last words of the song, and that of his love, that hung in the air, "Goodnight... my love."

**Well it's 5 am here and time for me to sleep. I'll sleep well if it's your reviews that grace my dreams :D Goodnight my loves!**


End file.
